zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:VanXFiona
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Athle Arcadia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 07:05, June 2, 2010 thanks for editing Max and Athle's article. really appreciate it. Zeorangervi 09:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your edits, and welcome to the Zoids Wiki. As your name fortells, I can guess Van and Fiona are your favorite characters. Anyhow, thanks for your help, and welcome to the Zoids Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 13:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) Yup, I love them and other characters not only in the anime but in video games just Berg Virenskraft, Alster, Claudia, and Zeru. VanXFiona 13:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear you have a good selection of favorite characters. I only have 5 favorites for myself. (Zoids Fanatic 13:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) let me know their names. VanXFiona 13:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) @User:VanXFiona: wow, you seem to like the couple of Van and Fiona so much. Zeorangervi 14:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, my list can be found on my userpage, but here it is: *Van *Fiona *Vareth *Thomas *Ambient eh, what about your Zoids video game characters? And mine are the following; *Van *Fiona *Thomas *Irvine *Bit *Leon *RD *Sigma *Rastani *Ruuji *Ra-Kan *Thunder Garaga *Kotona Elegance *Alster *Solid *Athle *Regina *Blood *Zan *Tita *Kouki *Max *Reiner *Claudia *Berg Virenskraft *Schnell *Zeru *Juno VanXFiona 14:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dang, that's a lot. As for game characters, I never played the games, only knowledge I have is from the Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 14:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) wow! you even know most of the video game characters, I only know a bit, but later I know all thanks to the help of the Wiki, my fave characters in the game are both Rottiger guys. Zeorangervi 14:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) oh, yeah, not to mention some of my fave characters are both Bladey pilots, here are the following; *Rastani *Van *Max *Leon Zeorangervi 14:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say hi to a new member. Hopefully you'll be enjoying this place. Adlas 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to give you a warm welcome! Hope you enjoy Zoids Wiki--keep up the great work editing the pages! I see you like Berg as well... have you also played Full Metal Crash? =) Anyways, drop me a message anytime. Or feel free to ask if you need help with anything. -Imperial Dragon 20:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Another fan of the Zoids game characters, cool! Looking forward to your input. Just a quick question. Is your username a pun off the anime Romeo x Juliet, or am I insane? (Zoids Fanatic 23:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) thanks for editing claudia's article! really appreciate it. Zeorangervi 07:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ah, next time, better be careful of putting a permanent link on this. Zeorangervi 14:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I heard you neede help with quotes from Van and the others. Still need them? (Zoids Fanatic 12:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) yeah, the quotations from each characters that i memorized is from Thomas, Karl, and Sigma. VanXFiona 12:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah. I can help with Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Raven, and Irvine. (Zoids Fanatic 13:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) okay, go ahead. VanXFiona 03:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello there, nice to see another fan of Zoids. And one of Fiona as well. Enjoying your stay? Adlas 16:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah, not only fiona but van. of course i'm enjoying here. i have extra knowledge when it comes to zoids and the other characters. VanXFiona 00:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, what made Van and Fiona your favorites? (Zoids Fanatic 00:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) because of this, van and fiona are really close as seen in GF. VanXFiona 00:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Their my favorite as well, though everyone has idea's about their closeness. I also noticed that you have one of their "close" scenes as your avatar. (Zoids Fanatic 00:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Well, Van's alright, but I honestly prefer Fiona as a whole rather than just half of a couple. I tend to like fics where she doesn't just fall in love with Van. Just my thoughts. Adlas 01:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well in my series(s) I show that the two are in love, but haven't confssed it yet (eh). Still, I show Fiona as a independet character, who can protect and stand up for her self (never make fun of her weight though). (Zoids Fanatic 01:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC))